1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rear suspension system for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of the rear suspension system which assures an improved drivability of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a strut type rear suspension has been heretofore used for an automotive vehicle. The suspension includes two lateral links spaced away from each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a strut for supporting a rear wheel. A typical example of the foregoing type of rear suspension is disclosed in an official gazette of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 153422/1979.
With such a conventional rear suspension, when force F.sub.B in the rearward direction is exerted on a rear wheel, as shown in FIG. 7, bushes of elastomeric material, e.g., rubber fitted at opposite ends of a front lateral link receive force P.sub.1 in the outward direction of a vehicle body. To the contrary, bushes of elastomeric material, e.g., rubber fitted at opposite ends of a rear lateral link receive force P.sub.2 in the inward direction of the vehicle body. This leads to a problem that toe-out tends to occur with the rear wheel, resulting in incomplete drivability.
A proposal has been made to solve the foregoing problem. Specifically, in the same structure in FIG. 7, the distance between the pivotal points on the wheel side is shorter than that of the vehicle body side. Therefore, the front link inclines as the inside end comes to more front than the outside end. For reference, this is similar to the line AF shown in FIG. 1. In this case, the rear link inclines traversely. Another proposal has been made such that the front lateral link is shorter than the rear lateral link.
The present invention has been made in the same technical concept as that of the aforementioned proposals.